


push & pull

by astarisms



Series: natan week [1]
Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Meta, Natan Week, Prompt Fic, kind of, wrath/happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarisms/pseuds/astarisms
Summary: for natan week day 1: they pull each other back from the edge.





	push & pull

There is something inexplicably dangerous about him. 

He is a storm. Powerful and unyielding and thunderous.

He wields his strength with frightening accuracy, his birthright as the most magnificent of the order of the Seraphim, before he’d fallen. They had taken his wings but they couldn’t take his strength, and it ripples in every sinew of him.

He is adamantine in his control, and while the most ruthless of titles had been given to Zadkiel in Heaven, he was something else out here. He leads his followers with an iron fist, mistakes unforgiven and second chances nonexistent.

He rouses those loyal to him with a war cry, deafening and exhilarating. His very presence has always demanded attention and no one has ever been hard pressed to give it to him, as beautiful and horrible a thing it might’ve been.

He is a storm, breathtaking and deadly.

There is something inexplicably calming about her.

She is nirvana. Lively and sweet and peaceful.

She is always intrigued by something, animated and curious over the smallest of things. Her strength comes from within, the ability to stay inquisitive something she clutches like a vice while those around her lose their sense of wonder.

She smiles like the sun, charming in her own way. She has a warmth that even the most guarded of hearts is drawn to, and she is indiscriminate of whom she shines on. She wears her heart on her sleeve and gives her light to whoever she believes needs it.

She is reprieve. She is the breath of air after the storm has died down, the moments where the flurry is gone and life breathes its way back into the open, emerging from its shelter. She spreads her arms, light peeking through the clouds,  _ everything is alright now _ .

She is nirvana, soothing and wholesome.

He is a wildfire. Unpredictable and devastating and all consuming.  

He does things at a breakneck pace. No one ever saw his rebellion coming and if it had been up to him, the End of Days would’ve been just as quick on the uprise and over just as swiftly. He has eternity, but to him, eternity has always been finite.

He has felled entire empires in a night, thrown entire countries into chaos and laughed, watched as inferior life has crumbled around him with antipathy. He takes a perverse kind of joy in watching humanity prove him right.

He captivates anyone who gazes upon him with a kind of dark fascination, an indescribable pull to the macabre and the dangerous. He makes a compelling sight as he basks in others’ ruin to hide his own, looking every bit the harbinger of the end that he is.

He is a wildfire, untamable and destructive.

She is rebirth. Beautiful and flowering and benevolent.

She is just as lovely on the outside as she is on the inside. Her eyes light up with her every intention, written across her face. She makes it so easy to read her, leaving herself open for ruination and trusting that whatever happened, she wouldn’t fade.

She leaves pieces of her wherever she goes, with whoever she meets. Piece by piece she reduces herself to nothing, knowing that those she left her impression upon would grow with her memory and that, eventually, she would grow back, too.

She gives too much time, too much effort, too many smiles, to those least deserving. She reaches out to what’s dead or dying and somehow she implants the need to rise again, to do better, to be better. If given the chance, she could cure the most rotten of hearts.

She is rebirth, radiant and ubiquitous.

He is wrath.

But she has changed him. Surely enough, the rage he harbors inside of him, the power that flows unchecked through his veins, it calms around her. The storm that he is settles into a drizzle, the wildfire that he is sizzles into embers, until everything that he is  _ isn’t _ .

There are times where his old behaviors consume him but always, she is there, bringing him back to the peace he’s found with her.

He doesn’t know how she does it but he doesn’t want her to stop.

She is happiness.

But he has changed her. Surely enough, the altruism that spurs her on, the serenity that she so longs for, it dissipates around him. The nirvana she strives for whips into a frenzy, the rebirth she strives for dies on her fingertips, until everything that she is  _ isn’t _ .  

There are times when her old behaviors consume her but always, he is there, bringing her back to the ground he’s settled her on.

She doesn’t know how he does it but she doesn’t want him to leave.

They find a happy medium in each other, both clinging too tightly to let either finish their own self destruction — Lucifer, obliterating everything in his wake until he destroys himself and Natalie, giving away everything she is until there’s nothing left of her to give.

They learn and grow from each other and it makes them stronger. He allows himself to feel something other than rage and she learns that sometimes taking care of herself is more important than taking care of others.

Give and take, push and pull.

Together, they come full circle.


End file.
